dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 135 : NAKAMA!!!
SS (Sound Set) : Boyzone - Love is Hurricane (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_o8m4ieGeQ), etto... karena bakal ada banyak suasana sedih, kalau diputar lebih mantep. Repeat/replay. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan DOLLARS K. Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: album DK (1st n 2nd) Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Kingdom~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Astrella Devina: Secretary Beckman Masquerade: Gunner Dante Widodo: Perwakilan Dragonoid Bella Rafika: Knight Andry Fernando Ramses: Chef Drunks Stoner: Digger Andika Rustygear: Criminal Sumit Yagami: Perwakilan Beastlord Fujisaki Niina: Magician Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor Van Rosenburg: Tactician ~~Underdog Black Org~~ Gardner: Armadillo Troops Leader 081: American Football Club Captain Bitch: Cyborg Soldiers Leader Avataka: Avataka Court Guard Leader Sylphy: Sylph Wind Magician Master ~~Other~~ Gomi: Hobo Gardner: Armadillo Troops Leader 081: American Football Club Captain Bitch: Cyborg Soldiers Leader Avataka: Avataka Court Guard Leader Sylphy: Sylph Wind Magician Master Dreams... dreams... dreams... dreams.... Mimpi yang telah kuputuskan tampak tidak mungkin untuk diraih.... Saat aku berhasil meraih mimpiku, seketika itu pula aku terjatuh.... Tidak ada 'buah' hasil kerja keras yang tercipta.... Dan aku merasa kehilangan 'jalan'ku.... Yang bisa kupercaya hanya kata hati dan bayanganku sendiri.... Jadi, mengapa aku berlari.... ? Dan tetap mengejar.... ? Sudah lama kita kenal satu sama lain.... Apakah mood diantara kita sudah berubah.... ? Mengapa? Ku bertanya.... Banyak hal telah kita lalui bersama.... Kelihatannya lebih menyenangkan dulu.... Hal-hal sepele sehari-hari yang menghibur kita.... Kita mensupport satu sama lain, dan berjanji untuk menggapai tujuan kita.... Ketika kita kurang percaya diri, teman-teman membantu kita.... Kita juga sudah kehilangan banyak hal.... Dan kita juga sudah mengetahui hal itu.... Tapi.... Jangan berhenti berteriak! Jangan berhenti berusaha!!! Kalian sudah berbuat cukup untuk orang lain. Saatnya menuntaskan masalah kita sendiri. Dibalik mimpi kita semua masih ada mimpi yang lain.... ! Waktu saat kita bertempur dan berjuang demi mimpi itu.... Adalah waktu terindah. Saat itu juga aku merasakan ikatan diantara kita bertambah kuat. Pandangan kita terhadap Earth berubah.... Ayo kita poles diri kita, menjadi lebih baik dari yang sekarang.... Teman-teman kita percaya pada hal yang lain dari yang kita percayai! Perbedaan itulah yang membuat kita terstimulasi!! Rival... dan juga sahabat!!! Tidak ada lagi penyakit hati.... Harga diri kita bertubrukan! Tapi... sudah saatnya kita bangkit, dan melanjutkan perjalanan!! Kita siap!!! Harga diri yang tak tertahankan ini.... Adalah pedoman agar bisa menuju puncak! Be bright! SPEAR HEARTZ waiting us!!! ............................................... DOLLARS K. akan tetap menjadi DOLLARS K. .... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Selamanya.... Sebelumnya, suasana masih runyam didalam markas DOLLARS K., satu persatu dari anggotanya kehilangan antusias untuk tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Surat Valian pun sampai lupa diantarkan, teman-teman yang lain belum kunjung kembali. Government masih belum mengeluarkan perintah untuk membantu mereka. Gomi tertawa puas melihal hal tsb, Dante hendak membunuh Andika sebulan lagi. Pada wawancara dengan pers, Kevin mengumumkan bahwa DK sebentar lagi akan dibubarkan. Dr. Oreki meninggalkan DK. Disisi lain, Gomi menyewa 5 Black Org kecil untuk menghancurkan DK. Mereka pun menyetujuinya dan akan menyerang minggu depan.... Andika, Dante, Niina, dan Ast tidak pernah tampak ingin berkumpul di Caffe lagi. Yang tersisa di Caffe hanyalah Kevin... Bella... dan Sumit.... East Earth, DOLLARS HQ, Caffe Sumit : makin lama makin rusak... tapi aku tidak mau mundur. Kevin : .... Sumit : Vin... aku berhutang budi padamu, kaulah yang mengajakku keluar dari Mist Forest... sehingga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Niina. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa keluar mengikuti yang lainnya! Jadi tolong! Tolong pertimbangkan lagi untuk tidak membubarkan DK! Bella : ya... kita masih bisa membangun ulang DK. Kevin : ... kalian mau membuatku kelihatan plin-plan? Kalau kubilang bubar ya bubar, pembicaraan kita selesai *tiduran. Bella : .... *terlalu lesu untuk membalas omongan Kevin. Sumit : jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita masih punya harapan! Kevin : harapan apa? Sumit : i-itu.... Kevin : lihat, Sumit-dono sendiri bingung. Sumit : apa kau serius tidak ingin menarik kembali keputusanmu? Kevin : yaaaa.... Sumit : begitukah? Ok... keputusan Leader itu mutlak... aku harus menurutinya *TAP TAP (pergi ke kamar). Kevin : ... dan ente Bella? Tidak mau pergi juga? Bella : aku masih ada urusan dengan kalian, sampai urusanku selesai... aku tak bisa pergi *TAP TAP (meninggalkan Kevin sendirian). Kevin : ................... Suasana di Caffe begitu hening, tak ada siapa-siapa. Angin bertiup pelan dari jendela yang terbuka setengah, cahaya matahari sulit masuk. Ruangan itu begitu berdebu, dan senyap bagaikan kuburan. Para prajurit dan penduduk setempat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunggu nasib mereka... yang akan keluar dari tempat ini tak lama lagi. Semuanya mengepak barang, dan bersiap-siap pindah. Kevin : kata-kata Nivek terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku... apa benar, sebenarnya kami hanya berpura-pura berteman? Apa benar persahabatan kami palsu??? Siaaaaal.... ! Ditengah penderitaan itu, seseorang datang... ia adalah Ambassador Ignatius Galih dari Government. East Earth, DOLLARS HQ, Front Gate Ignatius : bonnichiwa, tolong panggilkan Kevin ya, jeune un. Gate Guardian 1 : A-ambassador Ignatius mengunjungi kita?! Gate Guardian 2 : baik! *menghubungi telepon Caffe. Ignatius : *menunggu. Gate Guardian 2 : begini, tuan Ignatius ingin menemui anda. Oh, ok... baik, ok akan saya sampaikan *menutup telfonnya. Ignatius : bagaimana du jour? Gate Guardian 2 : kata Leader, anda datang ke teras di lantai dua kastil saja. Ignatius : hoho, baiklah *TAP TAP (masuk). Kevin berbicara empat mata dengan Ignatius di meja teras. Ignatius mengeluarkan dan menghidupkan super laptopnya. East Earth, DOLLARS HQ, Teras Lantai 2 Ignatius : *CTIK CTIK (log-in ke Neo-Facebook). Kevin : jadi... ada apa Ignatius-san? Kalau soal pembubaran... saya sudah menetapkan dari dasar hati.... Ignatius : menurut saya sangat disayangkan du jour, kalian kan baru saja naik tingkat, kau terlalu tergesa-gesa Kevin jeune un *mencari profil Kevin di kotak search. Kevin : yaaa... tapi, ng? Anda ngapain? Ignatius : ini, lihat... ini awal masalah kau dan Van... aku tahu ini bukan ulahmu, seseorang mungkin membobol akunmu atau menggunakan ponselmu bon. Kevin : be-benar juga! Pantas HP-ku tidak kelihatan dimana-mana! *memeriksa kantungnya. Ignatius : hahahaha *tertawa kecil. Kevin : tapi tetap saja sudah terlambat.... *lesu. Ignatius : Kevin, kita sudah beberapa kali bertarung bersama. Jadi aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai comredoku. Kalian sangat C'est Fantastique lho, kalian sudah mulai dilirik di mata dunia. Makanya kubilang sangat disayangkan bon. Kevin : kalau hanya itu yang mau anda bicarakan, aku pergi *hendak bangkit dari kursinya. Ignatius : tunggu sebentar, ada lagi *CTIK CTIK (masuk kedalam bagian komunitas). Kevin : fuhhh... hahhhhh *menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya seperti orang yang tidak ada semangat hidup. Ignatius : kau kecewa ya? Kevin : iya.... Ignatius : tidak puas? Masih ingin berjuang? Mimpimu masih ingin kau raih? Kevin : ya... ya... ya.... Ignatius : sebenarnya kau masih ada harapan pada teman-temanmu kan? Kevin : ya................ *meletakkan dagunya di meja. Ignatius : BAGUS. Kevin : ng? Ignatius : lihat ini *SET (membalikkan layar super laptopnya kearah Kevin). Kevin : i-ini apa? Ignatius : sektor komunitas Neo-Facebook. Ada yang membuat komunitas berbasis DOLLARS K. di internet, admin pertamanya adalah si Andry... komunitas ini baru ada beberapa bulan. Tapi sudah ribuan anggotanya. Kevin : lalu kenapa??? *penasaran. Ignatius : bersiaplah untuk terkejut *men-scroll pagenya kebawah. Kevin : w-w-w-w-w-wha?! *kaget. Ternyata didalam komunitas itu isinya semua adalah kenalan DOLLRS K. dan para pendukungnya!!! Wall komunitas tersebut dipenuhi oleh pesan-pesan positif tentang DK yang sekarang!!! Ignatius : biar kubacakan; Victorique = DOLLARS K. mau dibubarkan? Kuharap Ast baik-baik saja, agar dia bisa mensupport Kevin dan membalikkan keadaan disana :D Novan = haaah? Mau dibubarkan?! Gila kali! Aku bahkan belum sempat bertarung dengan Beck! Cih! Jangan bubar dulu woy! Jagger = waduh! Kalau mau hancur, biar gue yang ngancurin cuk! Masa nggak bilang-bilang! Gehihihi, bohong... yang jelas jangan hancur sebelum aku yang ngancurin! Bunnykiss = wah... wah... kalau DK bubar, nanti aku sedih, ck... amatiran Dendi = keep your fighting spirit up, jangan pernah menyerah (y) Joe = yaaah! Nggak sugoii! Jangan mengecewakan ane yang udah jadi fans kakkoi DK dari dulu dong! Radins = jangan mau lose sama condition dudes, ingat... kami is your aliansi Arlank = aduduh, anak ana fasyti bhuat yang nggak-nggak ya. Bisya amfe runyam bhegini. Kalau memang bhenar, katakan kalau almarhum ibhunya tidak syuka fada ferbuatan tersebhut Sagi = ah, ganbatte DK. Walau dulu kita pernah bermusuhan, sekarang aku full support deh untuk DK, sumbang doa aja ya :) | note: angin disini enak... pengembaraanku masih berlanjut, semoga kita bisa berjumpa kembali Maho = bu-bukannya aku mendukung kalian! Baka!! Roronoa = yo Kevin dan Arz, apa kabar? Aku baik-baik saja, waduh... kok jadi surat pribadi ya. Ah! Yang penting ingat, jangan pernah mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan tidak penting! Anggap saja angin lalu! Waltz = halo, gentleman dan ladies DK, meski kita baru kenal sebentar. Karena aku tertarik, maka kalian dapat suaraku agar tidak bubar, ahaha. Adam = Beeeeeeck! Jangan kecewakan papa! Aditya = opapapapa! Walau kemunculanku tertunda! Aku selalu mensupport kalian! Kalau kalian bubar karena masalah sepele, buang saja predikat aneh kalian! Ah, ane jadi sembelit... tapi bohong! #PLAKS Bobby = ah... aku dengar gossip kalau kalian mau bubar, dengan mengabaikan masalah kita dulu. Aku hanya mengharapkan agar kalian tidak bubar, ok? Sarah = Dan sudah kembali kah? Kalau belum, suruh cepat pulang supaya bisa bantu-bantu kalian XD! Ignatius terus membacakan pesan-pesan yang tertulis disana. Kevin : ugh... sudah cukup Ignatius-san *menangis. A-aku sangat terharu *SRET (menghapus air matanya). Ignatius : iya kan? Makanya... jangan menyerah!!! Kevin : aku disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifku sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa masih ada banyak teman diluar sana yang senantiasa mensupport kami, ugh... menyilaukan T_T. Terimakasih... sangat... sangat terimakasih!!! *BRUGH (bangkit dari duduknya). Ignatius : ooh, itu baru semangat! Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kevin : aku akan menjemput kembali Beck, Andry, Van, dan Dokter! Ignatius : tidakkah itu akan membuatmu terlihat plin-plan? Kevin : apa gunanya image? Kalau aku tidak punya teman? #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Ignatius : C'est magnifique!!! Tresbien Kevin jeune un! Kevin : Ignatius-san! Dampingi saya agar Van percaya soal status itu! Ignatius : serahkan pada saya du jour *mematikan super laptopnya dan bangkit. Kevin : pertama, aku akan menghubungi Sumit dan Bella yang masih sehat pikirannya! *pumped up. Kevin dan Ignatius bergegas ke Lobby untuk menemui Sumit dan Bella, tetapi disana hanya ada Bella yang berwajah cemas. East Earth, DOLLARS HQ, Lobby Kevin : ada apa Bell? Bella : barusan kita dapat informasi... bahwa minggu depan kita akan diserang oleh gabungan 5 Black Org... dan yang lebih buruknya, 5000 dari 12000 prajurit telah meninggalkan markas. Yang tersisa hanya 7000. Itupun sepertinya sudah tidak ada semangat bertempur... para penduduk dilanda kepanikan. Ignatius : begitu ya, orang-orang dari Black Org juga menyerang tempat ini. Saya berani bertaruh mereka takkan berani menyerang tempat ini kalau tidak sedang lemah. Kevin : siaaaaaaal! Kenapa harus sekarang?! *stres. Sumit : Ke-kevin! *datang dari luar. Kevin : sekarang kenapa lagi?! Sumit : diluar! Kevin : diluar ada apa?! Sumit : sudah, lihat dulu! *menarik tangan Kevin. Kevin : o-oi! Bella n Ignatius : *mengikuti. Begitu keluar, yang menunggu Kevin adalah ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu orang yang bersorak-sorai, dilengkapi senjata, kendaraan perang, seragam yang berbeda-beda, dan terlihat banyak muka familiar. East Earth, DOLLARS HQ, Yard Kevin : ini ada apa ya??? *kebingungan. Sumit : aku juga kaget... tapi, lihatlah! *menunjuk ketengah orang-orang. Radins : yo... Bounty Hunter Lion Federation here #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Adam : Sahara Dezzert turut ambil andil, mana Beeeeeeck?! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Knowledge : wah, rame juga ya. Walau kami lemah, tapi kami tetap ikut bertempur! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Dendi : ini perintah atasan, kami tak bisa menolak #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Bobby : mana musuhnya? *KREK KREK (melemaskan kepalannya) #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Lumen : nona Bella... saya datang untuk mendukung anda #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Samuel : hoy Sumit! Jangan murung aja, kayak aku dong! Mesum! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Fishman Leader : anu... ada yang masih ingat kami? #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Kevin : e-eh? Eh? I-ini apa maksudnya? *menunjuk rombongan didepannya. Sumit : sepertinya semua ini ulah seseorang, yang bekerja dibalik layar demi kita... Stoner #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Stoner : wkwkwkwkwk! Hic! Mantap kan bro? Aaaaaah Suganya enak! *minum Suga. Kevin : Stoner! Peluk aku! #PLAKS Stoner : jangan dong mas, masa didepan umum #PLAKKILLED Kevin : terimakasih banyak!!! *membungkuk. Stoner : ya, biasa saja.... *mabok mode dinon-aktifkan. Minggu lalu aku pergi ke salah satu kota untuk membeli stok Suga, dan tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa ada beberapa organisasi yang akan menyerang tempat ini. Kevin : sasuga Stoner-san!!! Stoner : aku berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan Bounty Hunter Lion Federation, Sahara Dezzert, Central, Intelegent Work House, Purgatory Jail, Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade, Beastlord Clan, dan Manikin Fishman. Hanya Bobby Uranium dan Radins Z yang membawa ajudan, yaitu Swordsman yang memakai sorban dan seorang Archer ulung. Kevin : Ku-kurata?! Bobby : ente dipanggil tuh *melirik Kurata yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kurata : ya, aku disini. Serahkan padaku, musuh manapun pasti akan kutebas untuk kalian #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Arief : *memoles busurnya. Kevin : Arief LP juga ya?! Sankyuu! Stoner : bukan hanya itu lho... beberapa orang memutuskan untuk datang sendirian.... Boy : aku dipaksa Nightmare datang kemari sebagai perwakilan -_-, what a waste of talent! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Komisaris : lama tidak jumpa, Ranger belum pulang ya? #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Niels : aku masih belum terbiasa bekerja sebagai Officer, tapi tak apalah! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Mister POP : Mister POP in the house baby! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Elsam : bwahahahahaha, sudah lama ya.... #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Ast dan Niina keluar karena mendengar keributan. Ast : k-kok ramai ya 0_o??? Samuel : Ast-chan!!! *memeluk Ast. Ast : minggir -_-! *nendang Samuel pake sepatu sol besi berduri. Bobby : emak keluar! #PLAKS Ast : hiiii!!! Chief-Warden Purgatory Jail ngapain kemari?! *masih ingat dulu pernah ditembak laser. Niina : Boy.... ? Boy : ossu *mengangkat tangan kirinya. Niina : Samuel... yang lainnya juga ada, sebenarnya ada apa? Kevin : semuanya datang untuk mendukung kita! Bella : Lumen *terharu. Lumen : saya disini, nona Bella *berlutut. Niina : mendukung? Kevin : ya! Sebentar lagi kita akan diserang! Tapi sekarang tidak perlu takut! Lihat pasukan ini! Kita akan bangkit dari keterpurukan demi hari esok! Niina : ... minna. Sumit : Niina *mendekati Niina. Niina : Sumit-sama.... Sumit : maafkan aku, karena telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu. Niina : tidak, justru aku yang minta maaf. Sumit : ah, aku yang minta maaf. Niina : tidak, aku! Sumit : aku! Niina : yasudah, berarti Sumit-sama yang salah :P Sumit : jiah! Niels : aku gimana? *herp. Niina : mati aja sana, ampas busuk yang tidak ada gunanya #PLAKS Niels : *okay. Arlank : ngahahahaha, onta (?) Bella : dengan ini satu masalah selesai *lega. Hmm? *melihat Ast yang mendekatinya. Ast : bo-boleh kupanggil Bell saja? Bella : .... *terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ast : tidak boleh ya? Bella : pastinya boleh *menawarkan jabat tangan. Ast : hahahaha *GREB (menjabat tangan Ast). Bella : mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya... partner. Ast : ohya, maaf... aku tidak memikirkan posisimu sebelumnya, yang ingin berguna. Mohon kerjasamanya :3! Kevin : ya ya, gitu baru enak T^T9!!! *dada serasa plong. Boy : mana musuhnya?! Biar kululuhlantakkan dengan talent-talentku! *siaga kapak perang. Knowlegde : hancurkan ko**ol-ko**ol itu! #PLAKS Boy : berlebihan woy -_-! Ingat umur! Knowledge : astaga... dasar piktor (pikiran kotor), ane bilang koprol kok. Boy : ooh, maaf lah wak. Stoner : ohya, kau jangan lupa bilang terimakasih juga pada Dante, dia yang membantuku mengumpulkan orang-orang ini. Bisa dibilang setengahnya adalah usahanya. Kevin : ternyata Dante sering nggak muncul karena mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kami ya, uwooo! Dante!! Kembalilah!!! Dante : aku disini *muncul tiba-tiba. Kevin : buset! Kaget ane -_- *mengelus-elus dadanya. Andika : ... hyohyo, tak kusangka akhirnya bakal begini *melihat dari lantai dua. Elsam : jadi apa jawabanmu Kevin Tatsumi? Kevin : siapapun musuhnya kami tidak takut, tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian! Demi perdamaian abadi! *SET (mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi). All : UWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *warcry #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction